


Calling : Home

by pixelledrobin



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: An ideas put to paper thing really, Collab, Gen, M/M, The rest of the group have more of a cameo than anything else, bC HOLY SHIT HE SEEMS S T R E S S ED ON TOP OF THIS TOO, just exploring how Takayama's leave affected Eishi in particular and how he wouldve dealt with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelledrobin/pseuds/pixelledrobin
Summary: “If this shitshow is the public’s idea of happiness, then I never want to see what they think is despair.”A distressed Bellwether comes to find some kind of solace thinking out loud in a space where he’s not sure he’ll be answered.A collection of ‘voice messages’ Eishi leaves behind for Takayama, from the moment he leaves leading up to their journey to find him. A collab with a wonderful friend of mine, who introduced me to Birdmen this year in the first place! 8'3





	Calling : Home

**Author's Note:**

> The entire fic is comprised of tweets and thoughts alone, so anything that was said aloud in speech aren't mentioned! Sometimes the others do drop in and I've done my best to differentiate between them by putting them in italics ^^; Onward we go!

“Hey, Takayama, I know you're flying around up there--club meeting tomorrow at 3. We need to talk over where we get on from here.”

*****

‘'Takayama, where were you back then? We had to start without you but it wasn't like we could do much when you weren't there.

And you didn’t even leave an absence notice...not that you have much going on in your life to justify this in the first place. You’d better have a good explanation when you get back.”

*****

‘'...Where are you?”

*****

"This better not be a joke.

If this is a joke, I’m not laughing.

 

This isn't funny.”

*****

“Takayama?”

*****

“Hey, you’ve been gone for days and missing a lot in class- I’ve left notes with your grandfather.”

****

“I haven’t been able to sense you around for almost a fortnight. 

You’re not in Japan anymore, are you.”

****

“So. This is how it’s gonna be, huh?

You’re just gonna take off and leave us alone like this, yeah? Yeah? None of us ever asked for this! I never asked for this! And here you are basically shoving us into something that’s way over our heads and bailing!

You’re just gonna fucking abandon us without warning to go fly somewhere else?

Of fucking COURSE you are.”

****

“Hurry up and come back, asshole. Exams start soon.”

****

"Hey, hey, wait...did you plan this? To ditch us? I actually don't know what's worse--if you’d planned this, or if this was all just on a whim! Was I just someone to take your place? Were we even anything to you? _Answer me!_

I thought we were all supposed to be a team. That ‘when we hold hands, our strengths expand’. That we’re better in numbers.

This is the farthest fucking thing from _numbers._

If you expect me to forgive you just like that when we meet again, you’d better think again.”

****

“No answer, huh. I bet I’m not even reaching you.”

****

“...Huh.”

****

“Morning, everyone.”

_“Morning, Karasuma!!”_

_”Good morning!”_

_“Helloooo~!”_

“All present? Good. Now, as vice president of the Bird Club--”

_“Ooh yeah, see--that really does suit you.”_

“--Shut up, Mr. President. Anyway, as vice president, since I am partially responsible for organizing plans and activities for this group to partake I have formulated an interesting activity in mind for our next meetup.”

_"Well, what is it?”_

“According to recently-acquired data I have gathered from his grandfather, it appears that our next meetup happens to coincide with the anniversary of a certain--absent--truant freak’s birth.”

_“Oh! Really?!”_

_“That’s oddly mundane for someone of Takayama’s cryptid calibre.”_

_“We should do something special for him then!”_

“Exactly as I was thinking, Kamoda.”

_"What do you propose?”_

“Since we can’t do anything in person for...glaringly obvious reasons, I was thinking we try to amplify a telepathic message for him that he can hear by utilizing the multiplier effect of several linked birdmen coupled with my Bellwether ability.”

_“Like some kind of mental birthday card?”_

“Exactly. It will also be a good chance to test this procedure for future use.”

_“That’s so sweet! Count me in!”_

_“I’m sure he’ll love it!”_

_“Sounds good to me. Time and place?”_

“Regular Bird Club HQ, a couple days from now. See you all there.”

 

****

“Even with all this range, linked up like this, I still can’t sense you. Doesn’t look like you’re anywhere near for miles around.

Looks like it’s going to be a no-response case, as per usual. 

Fine. 

You know what, Takayama Sou?”

_“...Wait a second.”_

“Fuck. You.”

_“Karasuma--!”_

**“QUIT SCREWING AROUND, TAKAYAMAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE??? ALWAYS ACTING ON YOUR OWN ALL THE TIME?! I’M NOT GONNA FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME!!! YOU MESS UP MY LIFE AND THEN YOU RUN AWAY LIKE THIS?!? DROPPING THE REST ON OUR LAPS?!? I BET IT FELT GOOD, HUH??? JUST DIE!!!!!!!!! DIE LIKE A FUCKING DOG!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
**SHUT IT, I’M PISSED OFF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
**THEN AGAIN, WE CAN DEAL WITH BLACKOUTS OR WHATEVER BY OURSELVES!!!! ‘IF YOU CALL, I’LL ALWAYS COME TO HELP?’ WHO SAID IT AGAIN, HUH??!?!??!?**  
**YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT’S THE KIND OF PERSON YOU ARE!!!!!!! WITH THAT WEIRD POWER BEHIND YOUR WORDS, YOU MAKE EVERYONE AGREE WITH YOU, HUH!!!!!!!! YOU DAMN L I A R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
** **YOU WON’T EVEN COME EVEN IF WE CALL AFTER ALL!!!!!I KNOW YOU WELL ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THAT PISSES ME OFF EVEN MORE!!!**

**……………...SPEAK UP, AT LEAST. SAY SOMETHING.  
WE’RE WAITING FOR YOU.**

**..HAPPY BIRTHDAY.”**

*****

“If you can hear me;

Okay. All right. I’ve had some time to cool down. Granted, earlier may have been harsh--just going by the look on Sagisawa’s face, you’d think he’d just been slapped--but you do still deserve every word of that.

I mean it. 

This really isn't okay. None of it is.

Y’know what? Screw it, I don’t care if I’m being too harsh- did you think you could just take off like that and not leave m-- _us,_ a wreck?"

...Ugh, fine--me. I meant me. I was going off of my own experience. The others do seem to be having a rough time of it too, though, and I’m trying to pull myself together the best I can for them.

But things are changing and I’m scared.

I guess I have to be their leader now? Maybe? But I don’t want to lead them down a path that I would take. I don’t trust my own sense of direction.

There.

...Knowing you, you probably thought that by leaving on your own to go do...whatever it is you're doing, you're protecting us.

 

Well, the view from down here is: you're really not.

We could very well be targeted right at this very moment. There’s already some asshole stationed in our school who is probably onto us and could easily sell us out at any time, and we’ve already seen that whatever Eden wants with us they’re not afraid to fight dirty--and we're sitting ducks, down one member. And on top of it all, you’ve left me in charge. A sure recipe for the end-times, it appears.

So.

Yeah.

By the way, your grandpa got you new sneakers. I don't know if he went out and got them already because you...y’know...aren't here....but I thought you'd like to know.

Also I’m pretty sure you made him cry. Which is an asshole move.

But...I’m sure you have your reasons.

You always do.

Well, happy birthday anyway. I still don’t have your present, and if you ask me for it when you get back I just might stuff my wing in your mouth. Night.”

*****

“I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW that damn English teacher wasn’t to be trusted! Thank fuck for Sagisawa, we wouldn’t have been as wary of him as we should’ve been if he hadn’t picked something up with his Trickster ability. But yeah, old man Tatsume called a meeting with us and him and Marilyn in her store.

He’s the one who shot Kamoda.

Well, no, he didn’t pull the trigger exactly but he’s the one who ordered the shot. I felt like punching him in the throat. I don’t care. I hate that we need his help.

Apparently the fucker’s running on a short lifespan. Good.

I’ve made him a deal he couldn’t refuse, though. The one thing I’ll admit we have in common is a shared interest to keep us ‘Seraphim’ safe in human society and away from Eden. I have a better idea of what I’m doing and what my ability can achieve, but I’ve still got a ways to go. Working with this Adam guy--he’s part of Eden’s ready-made aesthetically blessed grunt workforce, not too surprised they have one of those--should give us some crucial background info we could use to maybe figure out a safe plan for all Seraphs.

Just maybe.

Ah, it’s late. I’ve been pacing around my room for what feels like an age.

Talk to you soon.”

***

_"Why does everyone keep pushing these expectations on me?"_

****

"Okay.

_Whoa._

Umino has been hiding things this whole time and I never noticed?! What kind of leader am I?!

Yeah. Turns out there was some shit about her dad: he's been seriously ill this entire time. I know, right? She had us all clueless. Only when when the man was nearing death did she break down.

I hope I handled things okay, though. I told her to go ahead to the hospital and I’d pick up her brother for her, spare her some work. I’m...not much good around people who are crying, and she was crying a lot so...I don't know. Maybe you could've handled that better. I don't know.

Just...this must’ve been why she was late to all her meetings, on top of going to a different school. I never noticed. Did you? 

I’m worried for her, but you have to admit that girl has some grit. All the same, I hope she knows she can count on us to be there for her--what she was doing, keeping that all to herself because she thought she’d burden others with her stresses, wasn’t healthy for her in the slightest.

Hah. I’m one to talk, aren’t I. At least she has somewhat of a heroic motive. Kind of like you.

Today was a lot, and I’m going to bed. Night--wherever you are.”

***

“Umino awakened. She’s what they call a Linker.  
Thought you'd want to know.”

****

"I saw that you were in Germany recently. 

_‘Birdman Appears At A Train Wreck In Germany!’,_ yeah, you weren’t exactly subtle.

You have time to save people in Europe but not to tell your friends you’re fucking alive? Or is this your way of getting the message to us? How I’m supposed to know, I don’t. I don’t anymore.

You haven’t changed. Always rushing in without a thought of your own safety or that of your teammates...yeah, same old you.

Whatever. While you’re there, I hope Europe is getting more out of you than we are.

...Stay safe. We miss you.

It _was_ good to see you again, if only through a computer screen.”

**** 

“I must sound like such an idiot, like you could hear me all the way from Germany. But this is all I have.

Are you still even in Germany right now? Haha, I don't know. I don’t know! I don't know anything right now.

I know you said I could handle being a leader but god damn it I miss having you here."

***

"Say, did you ever hear the rumors made about you? That whoever saw the elusive Birdman was guaranteed happiness?

I used to think it was all ridiculous, because of course the Birdman doesn’t exist. Now though...I just think they’re inaccurate.

If this shitshow is the public’s idea of happiness, then I never want to see what they think is despair.”

 

****

“You know, we’d planned to go to the famous old kakigori place the other day but yeah...we had to cancel for obvious reasons, with the whole thing with Umino and all. But, we should still go sometime. I--all of us, I mean. Only on Sagisawa’s wallet though, of course.”

_“I’d actually be happy to foot that bill.”_

“Oh, really, Trickster? Just like you were happy to foot the bill that one time you didn't.”

_“Hey, don't call me out! I had two unshakeable tutors on my tail--”_

“It’s not my fault you were horsing around instead of revising for exams! Sorry, Takayama, there was a pest on the line.”

_“A pest--Oof, ouch.”_

“Nothing you didn’t deserve! Now, off to bed with you!”

_“Hypocrite.”_

****

"We didn’t do much today. Had a Bird Club meeting, but we’re still trying to keep things quiet. Sagisawa has good art supplies, so he busted them out and suggested we do something productive. 

Kamoda redrew his fursona from when he was 11, and designed ones for the rest of us.

You should see these well-made cats, he’s done great with them.”

****

“Blackout day. Umino took care of it with a direct knockout, the fastest I’ve ever seen. I’m sure you’d be proud.

Other than that school started and you bet your ass I’m going to catch you up, whether you're in school or not.

….Come back eventually, okay?"

****

“Oh, by the way--she likes you. Umino, I mean. I’m fairly certain I’m not supposed to tell you...but it's not like it matters now, does it?

 

She’s one of us. You don't have to push her away like you did that other girl, she can handle herself. Any girl who can deck a kid like Kamoda with both hands tied behind her back can handle herself.

You’d be happy together, I think.”

*****

"...Do you even like girls? I never thought to ask till now, huh.”

****

"Sagisawa says you were obviously gay and I should be ashamed I didn't notice.

He also told me not to tell Umino to preserve her sense of hope but honestly? From all the pitying looks he's been giving her every time she brings you up I think she's already put two and two together.

Sagisawa also said you’ve flirted with me before? With that whole deal about the trees back at that university. Am I that dense?

...Don’t answer that.”

****

“Great.

Just, _great._ On extra doubly top of everything else now, I also can’t wrap my head around that flirting thing.

You’d better explain to me why you wanted me in this in the first place if this was what you were gonna do--why would you start that and then just leave?

What the fuck was I even to you?  
What were you to _me?_ "

****

“What the fuck.

Where was that? I’ve never had a dream like that.”

****

“Kamoda has dubbed it a ‘white-out’. I don’t know what to think, it’s really weird.”

****

“Fuck.

I...I saw... _you._

There was another whiteout, and there you were.

How come I can see you in my dreams, but not in person?

I miss you.”

****

“Eden tried to contact me today.”

****

“This isn’t fair--I can see you but at the same time...  
It hurts. Mentally and physically.

Are you doing this? Are you trying to get through to me?”

****

“Eden keeps contacting us--all of us. It’s not funny.

Anyway--we completed more practices with our powers. Probably gave an old man a toothache while we were at it. Oops. Can’t be helped, I suppose.”

****

“Will I ever see you again? In real life?

If you’re the one behind the whiteouts, please stop messing with me and just talk. Say something. I’m tired of this. Really, really tired.”

****

“I’m sorry. I pulled back. I don’t know what to feel or think about you right now.

Hope you’re doing okay.”

****

“I’ve cut ties with Tatsume. He’s helped us plenty but we won’t be needing him where we’re going--he’ll only be an inconvenience there.

Honestly, I’m somewhat relieved. I could never relax around that guy--probably because of all that creeper shit he did with you. Can’t let that go. Suicide baiting and showing up to your home uninvited...that whole mess just reeks of gross. Not to mention how he treats Marilyn on the daily.

Speaking of Marilyn--I’d never say this to her, not in a million fucking years, but I admit I’ll miss her. She was so annoying and caring she sorta felt like a big sister. That was oddly nice. I guess you’d feel the same way, as an only child like me--though I guess I can see you having an older sibling or brother, for whatever reason.

Sorry you had to go through all that Tatsume crap, but I think we should be through with him by the time we see you. Which is...hopefully soon. Bye.”

****

“If I make it sound like we’re en route to find you, no comment.

I hope I’ll live to regret this. 

See you in a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> First foray into proper fic territory! >83c Well, it's more of an idea put to words but it was fun to do.


End file.
